A Fleeting Kiss
by 8-faces of the moon-8
Summary: //SasuSaku//ONESHOT// Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino played Truth or Consequence. Ino asked her to kiss the first guy she meet. You don't have to guess who. It was Sasuke. Full summary inside.


**SUMMARY:** //SasuSaku//ONESHOT// Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino played Truth or Consequence. Ino asked her to kiss the first guy she meet. You don't have to guess who. It was Sasuke. "Ne, Sasuke-kun…W-why are you staring at my face?" She blushed furiously. "Because I want you to kiss me." Sasuke said.

**A/N: **This is a SasuSaku version of "A Moment of Love". LOL

* * *

---

-8- **A Fleeting Kiss **-8-

_"This is already cheating you know? You're the one who supposed to kiss me. Not the other way around."_

---

Days passed by smoothly and Sakura and her friends were busy decorating the hall for their senior prom.

"Sensei, is it okay now?" Sakura said, standing on a wooden stair while putting the letterings on the wall.

"A little bit more to the right, Sakura…yes, that's right. Go down now." The Sensei turned at the other three students who were busy cutting the papers. "Girls, let's have a break. Let's continue this at three-thirty. I'll just go to the office."

"Hai, sensei." The girls said in unison.

"Ne, Sakura, are we going to the cafeteria?" Hinata asked.

"What cafeteria are you talking about when it's holiday today?" Ino said and stood up from sitting on the floor. "Let's have our snacks outside the school."

"Oi, oi, we just had our lunch. It's just one thirty. Let's have our snacks in our house. I made some cookies this morning." Sakura said, putting the glue on the table. Then she sat at the corner of the table.

"If you want, let's just play truth or consequence while waiting for sensei?" Tenten suggested. She walked toward the other corner and grabbed an empty bottle of softdrink.

"Any game is fine with me." Sakura said.

"Duh! That's boring." Ino whined and rolled her eyes. "I'll just go find Sasuke. I saw him here earlier!"

"Shame on you, Ino. You're so obvious on showing you like Sasuke-san. As far as I know, he already has a girlfriend." Tenten said and sat at the chair next to Sakura, spinning the bottle of softdrink. She remembered how popular Sasuke was. He was every girl's wet dreams. Except for Hinata and her, of course.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Hmp! If I know, you like Neji."

Tenten blushed. Sakura and Hinata smiled. Tenten was trying her best to keep her secret that she liked Neji. But she couldn't hide those times when she always glanced at Neji. And she was always spacing out whenever Neji was around.

"And so what? It's not that obvious." Tenten answered, making her voice as casual as possible. "While you, Ino, you almost wants to hug Sasuke whenever he's around."

They laughed when they saw Ino blushed. "Okay, fine, let's just play. Ino accepted her defeat and sat between Hinata and Tenten.

"Follow the rules, okay? There is no backing out?" Tenten said, just making sure that no one will back out.

Not too long enough, the four girls were enjoying the game. As the bottle stopped spinning, it stopped in front of Tenten.

"Truth or consequence?" Ino asked.

"Consequence – wait – truth…"

Ino looked at Tenten seriously. She analyzed Tenten's face to Sakura's astonishment.

"Hmm. Answer this truthfully, okay? Let's be sport here." Ino said and looked at Tenten intensely. "What did Neji tell you when he pulled you to the bushes the other day after our class?"

Hinata and Sakura gasped with surprise. They didn't know that.

Tenten didn't know what to do. She blushed furiously.

"T-that's foul! What will he say to me?"

"Yeah, what was it? That's why we are asking you. Answer it truthfully." Ino said again.

There were a few seconds that Tenten couldn't utter a word. Ino spoke again.

"We are friends, right? A secret of one, a secret of all."

Tenten took a deep breath. "H-he wants to be my partner at the Senior prom."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Ino and Sakura couldn't hold back their excitement. Hinata just smiled while looking at Tenten. She had known that Tenten had a crush on her cousin, Neji but she didn't know Neji liked her, too.

"You brat, you didn't tell us!" Sakura said, still smiling. She was happy for Tenten. Somehow, she wanted to be jealous. Atleast, Tenten's crush had a crush on her too. And who knows, maybe they were even a couple now based on what she had known just now.

The bottle continued to spin. Ino was asked to throw all the garbage. Hinata was asked to remove and put back the letterings Sakura had put earlier on the wall. The bottle stopped at Tenten again and she chose consequence this time. She was asked to buy sodas outside the school.

Until the bottle stopped spinning at Sakura. Tenten and Ino grinned. That was the first time the bottle stopped in front of her.

"At last." Tenten said. "I thought it will never stop in front of you. I want to think that you're using some psycho-kinesis so that it won't stop on you."

"I'll think of her consequence, okay? The hard one." Ino smirked. "Truth or consequence?"

"Consequence," Sakura answered with a smile. What will be the punishment when they almost did all of the possible consequences they can ask.

Ino thought seriously. Then she flickered her two fingers. "I have an idea!"

They looked at Ino.

"Go out of the building and kiss the first guy you meet within the premises."

"What?!" Sakura's eyes grew wider. "What if I meet the janitor?" She said with one hundred percent disapproval. "I just saw him outside earlier."

"So what? Just kiss him on the cheek without saying anything, and then run as fast as you can."

"Right, Sakura. Let's all be sport. Don't cheat us."

"Hmp! Fine!" She said fifty-fifty and stood up from sitting. "Just because I just lose now, you made the punishment extra hard." And she stepped out of the hall unwillingly.

"No cheating, okay? We're looking!" Tenten and Ino shouted. They also stood up and their eyes followed Sakura.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Sakura had almost walked six meters but she still couldn't see anyone. She hoped there will be no one. The consequence was just within the premises. And she wished that the janitor had already gone home. Even if it was just on the cheek, she couldn't even imagine kissing that janitor that seemed like he had never taken a bath.

Ino and Tenten were just looking at Sakura when they both held their breath when they saw someone was coming on Sakura's way.

"Oh – My –! What bad luck! It should've been me!" Ino said with dismay and regret.

"Sshhh – " Tenten elbowed her. "Don't be too loud. Let's hide."

Sakura almost jumped her heart out when she looked up and saw that Sasuke was coming on her way. She stopped from walking.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed. Her heart started to beat faster. Of all people in the world.

"Sakura. Why you looked like you have seen a ghost?" Sasuke said with arrogance. But a little surprised with her reaction.

Sakura didn't know what to do. She turned her head to her friends at the building. She saw they signalled her to do her consequence before they took a step backward. Sasuke also turned to where she was looking.

"Was that Tenten?" He asked, a little curious. He saw Ino, too.

"U-uhm…yeah…" She couldn't help but stutter.

How will she get through with this?

She swallowed hard. _Oh my…help me, Kami._ She took another glance at her friends. She knew they were waiting for her to do it. And here she was, tensed and afraid that she almost wanted to cry. They just didn't know but it was really hard for her to do it. It was Sasuke for crying out loud. She didn't know how to say it to him.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked. He shouldn't be wasting his time but he couldn't help it. He thought Sakura was hiding something. And he was curious – especially now that he saw Sakura was trembling a little.

"A-anou…Sasuke-kun… w-we are playing truth or consequence. I lose so… "

"So?"

She could feel Sasuke was getting bored. She looked down. She took a deep breath before she hesitantly looked at him.

"…so they asked me to…to…kiss you. I-I mean… the first guy that I see."

"Is that so?" He glanced at where her friends were at, who stepped backward when he looked. "Is there any other way?" He asked with amusement. He didn't know why but he liked it. He liked what was happening right now. A small smile formed from the corner of his lips.

Sakura shook her head. "They were all so sport when it comes to their turn." She said softly. A few seconds of silence had passed.

Then, Sakura's eyes sparked and looked at Sasuke.

"T-there's a way, Sasuke-kun!" She said. "Yes! There's a way!"

Sasuke's eyebrows rose.

"Y-you can say no. I'll tell them that you don't like to be kissed…that you don't like to participate. Yes, that's it."

Sasuke looked at her. It was only now that he had stared at her carefully. For him, she was only a teammate, a sister-like because they were in one team since they were young.

Sakura's in front of him now. Her pink hair was blowing by the wind. Sakura was just like a painting of the early painters in Italy. Shy and pretty. Young and fresh like a flower not yet in bloom.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun…you didn't say a word at all." Sakura snapped him back from day dreaming. "W-why are you staring at my face?" She blushed furiously.

He swallowed. Did he?

_Crap. And so what?_

"Because I want you to kiss me." Sasuke said in his most casual tone like it wasn't important, really.

"E-eh?!" Sakura exclaimed in disbelief. Did she hear him right?

"Like what you said, they were sport when it comes to their part. Why don't you? And were you not suppose to kiss me at sight? The mere fact that you're actually telling this to me is already cheating. Then you want to back out. You can't cheat, can you?" He let out a secret smirk.

"Demo…demo…"She couldn't find a word to say. She felt her whole body was burning.

How she wished that it should've been the janitor whom she saw, even if he didn't take a bath. "You – you're kidding, right?"

Sasuke looked at her straight. "Sakura, I've never been serious in my whole life. Besides, this is just a game. Be sport."

Sakura couldn't say anything. She stood still. Her eyes grew wide and she swallowed hard when Sasuke gently held her chin.

"This is already cheating you know? You're the one who supposed to kiss me. Not the other way around." Sasuke whispered while slowly bending his head like a slow motion toward her lips.

She wanted to step back and run but she was as if stoned from standing.

When he touched her lips, she closed her eyes on instinct. And he gave her the softest and gentlest kiss ever.

Then he slowly broke the kiss that she even parted her lips a little. She was confused when she opened her eyes and looked at Sasuke.

She couldn't read the expressions he had on his face. But it was just a moment. He smirked.

"So there, mission accomplished," he said casually.

Sakura's eyes sparked when tears started to form from the corner of her eyes. She blinked the mists away and swallowed hard.

"There's no need to be misty-eyed. I just gave you my fastest kiss on record." He said gently but with amusement.

She awkwardly stepped two steps backward, then she turned away and run toward the building. She hadn't even entered when Tenten and Ino teased her.

Her knees were like jellies when she sat on the chair. She was gasping for air. She didn't know if it was because she ran or because of that kiss.

"Goodness Sakura, how lucky can you get!" Ino said. "I want to faint!" She was so excited. She sat beside her. "Oh, dear! Why that dare didn't make for me on that perfect time, too." She added, so jealous.

"I-it wasn't a kiss, really. I-it was just a smack." Sakura reasoned out. Her heart was still beating fast.

"A smack! That was four seconds to be exact. Oh dear, it was like watching a romantic dream. Like Lancelot to Guinevere… and Prince Charming to sleeping beauty." Tenten motioned like she was day dreaming.

Sakura just shook her head and smile silently.

Until their way home, Ino and Tenten didn't stop from teasing her. She was blushing feverishly. But they never stopped. Good thing there was Hinata who was just smiling.

Her very first kiss! She could still feel Sasuke's lips on her lips. She was only too glad that he didn't notice her knees trembled.

Can a kiss really be so electrifying?

No matter what, years may passed, she will always treasure that moment.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
